run and tell all of the angels
by hauntings
Summary: He wonders if she has butterflies in her stomach, too. / ToriRobbie. Non-linear.


**run and tell all of the angels  
><strong>tori/robbie

**notes. **guys, this is like my new otp. i mean, holy. this just kind of happened and i decided to be all unoriginal and write some non-linear shet because i haven't written anything in forever, so. DON'T JUDGE ME OKAY.

enjoy! :)

**/**

The first time she kisses him it's a Tuesday.

He doesn't know if that's important or not, but he thinks it might be.

(Doesn't matter, because it stays burned into his brain for the next week and a half.)

**.**

Robbie's not the coolest person ever, really, so he's kind of surprised when she calls him on a Saturday morning and asks him if he wants to go get ice cream with her.

He doesn't really know what to say, so he says yes.

**.**

"So, uh. I was just wondering if you, um…if you maybe wanted to, y'know, hang out tomorrow…with…me?" He asks and it shouldn't be this hard to ask a freaking question.

Tori just adjusts her sunglasses and shrugs her shoulders lazily. "Why not?"

Somehow it's not what he thought she'd say, but he likes hearing it anyway.

**.**

There's an auspicious airiness to the way she laughs and he thinks it sounds like music.

"Your laugh is nice," he tells her out of the blue one night while they're watching cartoons, "has anyone ever told you that?" And he winces a little as he says it and why does he have to be so _awkward _and -

Tori just looks at him, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards. "Um, thanks, Robbie."

His words hang in the air around them for the rest of the night.

**.**

They're sprawled out on her bed in the middle of the afternoon and it's quiet and his mind is screaming _I like you a lot, okay, _but his mouth won't form the words so he just lays there, lips sort of twisting and contorting and trying to find an angle that's going to work and he's really glad she's looking at the ceiling right now.

"You wanna go get pizza or something?" Tori asks.

He just nods, words still caught in his throat.

**.**

The first time he kisses her it's an accident, really.

They're sitting on her couch and she's sitting cross-legged with her laptop balanced on her knees, typing quickly and with purpose and he just kind of watches her, the words on the screen blurring together and it kind of hurts his eyes, so he watches her instead as she pushes her dark hair out of her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks and breaks the silence right in half.

"I, uh. Wasn't."

Tori snorts and cocks a brow at him and he can almost hear her thinking _Yeah, you were._

And then before he really knows what he's doing he's leaning forward and he only manages to catch the corner of her mouth (_oops_) but she tastes a little like vanilla&lime and it's nice and he thinks they could be something, maybe, possibly.

He yanks back suddenly like he's on fire. _Uh, sorry._

She just laughs, links their fingers together, turns back to the computer.

**.**

She makes him lie in the middle of the road with her like they did in _The Notebook _(not like he's ever watched it before or anything) and this is really fucking stupid and he knows it.

"Why are we doing this?"

"It's fun."

"Oh_._"

(It doesn't make any sense to him and he doesn't get it at all, but he figures maybe girls just like this sort of thing. It's not like he would know.)

Robbie walks Tori home and she lets him hold her hand the whole way back.

He just assumes it's because she feels like being nice.

**.**

"I think I like you." She tells him one day while they're on the swing set at the park, kicking the sand below their feet.

Robbie suffers the unfortunate event of choking on the air.

Must be all that dust.

**.**

She holds his hand under the table at lunch once.

(and she has to pinch him because he's blushing and making it all obvious and he yelps.)

Later he comes up to her at her locker and apologizes meekly, promises it won't happen again, if, _you know, you ever, uh…want to…again - yeah _and the notion makes him dizzy with anticipation.

They hold hands at lunch the next day, too.

**.**

"Sing for me." He tells her.

She glances up from her magazine, squinting into the sunlight. "Huh?"

"I, uh. I asked you to sing for me. _Please_," he adds.

"Why?"

"N-no reason." - and there isn't, really, he just wants to hear her sing is all. He likes it when she sings because her voice is high and pretty and clear. He can't help it.

And she does sing for him, right there on the front porch, sings songs from the radio and from the play she was in and he just leans back and smile and when she's all done and reading her magazine again he mutters,

"Thanks, Tor."

A long beat of silence, then -

"Welcome."

**.**

"I like you, too," he says frantically, the words tumbling out of his mouth too fast for him to even think about what he's saying and oh shit oh shit oh _shit._

Tori just nods, smiles a little and meets his eyes for half a second. "Good."

He wonders if she has butterflies in her stomach, too.

**.**

It's a Tuesday.

**.**

_fin._

**/**

omg guys i'm such a fail. i'm sorry sorry sorry. lololol i really and truly haven't written anything in like six months at least & legit i have no idea how to write for these two but i really do like them and i hope i did /somewhat/ okay, at least. also yay for pointless fluff. so, uhm. review, please. :)


End file.
